Making Things Better
by Spicy Diamond
Summary: [One Shot, LokiMayura] When crisis strikes, Mayura introduces Loki to a tried and true method of making things better.


Making Things Better  
By Alea Seikou

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok that pleasure belongs to Sakura Kinoshita. I merely borrow the characters to satisfy my own amusement.

Summary: When crisis strikes, Mayura introduces Loki to a tried and true method of making things better.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

With as many books as Loki read, it was bound to happen eventually.

Paper cut.

Jerking his hand back away from the pages he'd been idly leafing through, the god let out a soft hiss of annoyance as the thin slice on his index finger began to throb sharply. Irritated that something so seemingly insubstantial could sting so much, Loki fought the childish urge to wave the wounded finger in the air in an attempt to quell the pain and instead opted to rummage through his desk for some tissues before he bled on something important.

"Loki-kun?" Alerted to the trouble, Mayura hurried up from her seat on the couch, thrusting aside her half completed English problems. She was at his desk almost immediately. "What's a matter? Did you hurt yourself?"

Despite his protests to the contrary, the meddlesome girl quickly reached for the hand in question. Wincing in sympathy when she spotted the problem.

"Ouch, a paper cut. Those are the worst."

"It's not bad..." Loki shrugged as she set his injured hand carefully back down.

"Even little cuts can cause problems! What if it gets infected!" The girl asked worriedly. Her panic took the form of wild gestures. "What if it gets all purple and green and you have to go to the hospital? What if-"

"I'm sure it's nothing nearly that serious." The boy interrupted, only marginally successful in his attempt to hide the bemused smile that pulled at the corners of his lips as the girl managed to work herself into a tizzy.

"There's only one thing to we can do." Her fists clenching determinedly, Mayura seemingly drew her own conclusion about the situation. "Just you wait there a second, okay Loki-kun?"

She was gone before Loki even had the opportunity to voice any objections..

Hurrying back to her school bag, Mayura proceeded to dump the entire contents on his study floor. Heedless of the way her pencils and pens scattered to the four winds, she rummaged around in the resulting pile.

It wasn't as if he could tell Mayura that gods didn't get infected, or that he healed inhumanely fast. More to the point, he also knew better than to think she'd simply let the matter drop. Thus resigned, Loki shifted in his seat, settling himself in more comfortably for the inevitable wait. Keeping his finger elevated to stem the bleeding, the boy leaned on the palm of his opposite hand, his elbow planted on the desktop. His eyes, however, betrayed his amusement as his followed the her flurry of movement curiously.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Mayura held up a small white kit, presenting her find with a victorious flourish. "Tada!"

Upon spotting the red emblazoned cross, Loki's eyebrow quirked. "A First Aid Kit?"

"Yep," Mayura answered proudly.

She probably made good use of it too, clumsy girl.

Making her way over to his side, Mayura hopped up on the desk space next to him. Her legs swung playfully to and fro as she expertly flipped open the lid. Glancing briefly at the supplies she had available, she quickly took out the few things she needed.

"Now," Mayura extended her hand expectantly towards Loki. "Show me your finger."

Giving a tolerant sigh, he placed his hand in hers.

Armed with a cotton ball Mayura dabbed at the thin stream of blood trailing away from the cut. Once certain that the afflicted area was cleaned to her satisfaction, she changed weapons.

"This is going to sting just a bit, Loki-kun." She told him matter of factly. Her eyes not lifting from where she was fiddling with a small bottle, adjusting the nozzle for use.

"Pardon?" Loki blinked, suddenly feeling the tiniest inkling of trepidation as he watched the girl take aim with the miniaturized spray bottle.

"I'm just going to use a little disinfectant." Was the all the warning he received before she opened fire.

"Mayura!" The god yelped despite himself. His first instinct was to yank back his affronted appendage. But, to Loki's dismay, the girl had been prepared any such attempts to escape, and had kept a surprisingly strong grip on his hand throughout the entire process. He gave the girl an accusing look. "I though you were _fixing_ my finger."

Humming cheerfully to herself, Mayura pointedly ignored his complaint. Setting the spray bottle down, she blew softly on the cut, soothing the irritation brought on by the disinfectant. She then quickly followed through by wrapping the awaited band aid snugly into place.

And finally, making use of a tried and true method of modern medicine, the girl finished up with one last touch.

Bringing his finger to her lips, Mayura planted a gentle kiss over the spot.

"There you go," she proclaimed brightly, relinquishing his hand. "All better."

Feeling rather accomplished, Mayura flashed a one last grin Loki's direction, before gathering her things together, and getting up to go put the kit back in her school bag.

The newly cured detective remained frozen in place. Wide green eyes trailed from his bandaged finger to stare incredulously after the girl she bounced away. The hints a smile played about the corners of his mouth.

Watching as the girl promptly tripped over one of the many pencils she'd left lying about on the floor, the smile curled into a full fledged smirk. And, slyly, he wondered if she just might allow him to return the favor.

. o . o . o . o . o . o .

Because it was cute, and because I'm easily amused.


End file.
